The Wisconsin Allergy Research Training (WISCART) program was established in 2000 with the award of our initial T32 grant. The goals of this program are to provide research training for postdoctoral fellows in Allergy and Immunology, and ultimately to prepare trainees to be independent academic research scientists. Objectives include 1) to establish a high quality and productive research project, 2) to develop a progressive record of publication in respected research journals, 3) to obtain extramural grant funding during the fellowship, and 4) to have a minimum of 50% of the graduates of this program pursue a career in Allergy and Immunology research. To achieve these objectives, a curriculum has been developed in collaboration with the K30-funded University of Wisconsin Clinical Investigator Preparatory Program (CIPP) to provide training in Allergy and Immunology, research techniques, statistics and study design, medical ethics, scientific writing and presentation skills, and preparation of grant applications. WISCART research opportunities involve clinical, translational, and basic science activities that have been both independently and collaboratively successful and are directed towards the study of allergic and immunologic diseases. The program has grown in the past 5 years in several important dimensions including an increased number of trainers, funded research projects, and highly qualified applicants. These demographics and accomplishments, together with recognition of a national shortage of junior Allergy/Immunology investigators, have prompted us to seek an increase to the number of trainees funded through this program. Given these opportunities, the WISCART program can continue to provide trainees with a comprehensive mentored research training experience that will prepare them for successful research careers in Allergy and Immunology. [unreadable] [unreadable]